Living to Love in the Loud House
by Skylandsonic
Summary: ADOPTED FROM: Theyomamajokester. Almost 5 years in the future, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy have come to realize They are in love with their brother, but they worry he shares the feeling with only one of them. Now with 4, possibly 5 sisters loving him in a forbidden way, and Ronnie possibly cheating, who will, the soon to be 16 year old, Lincoln Loud choose to love?
1. Love? Or Heartbreak?

Hey guys, Skylandsonic here, and today, I'm bringing you my first The Loud House story adopted Theyomamajokester. That's not to say he won't work on other amazing things. It's just that he won't work on this anymore, but lucky for you guys, I will, now read on!

"Beep beep beep"

The alarm was blaring as a white haired 15 year old boy woke up in his underwear on a Friday morning. "Oh god my back hurts! Thank God it's Friday" Lincoln said to himself, thanking God the week was almost over, while yawning.

As he got up from his bed, he noticed that there was a creepy feeling chilling down his spine, as if someone was watching him. "Lucy, is that you?" He incorrectly assumed.

"Close but no cigar, bro" a woman said in a British accent, correcting him on his mistake. Lincoln looked at her surprised. "How long have you been standing there and what's up with th-"

Lincoln was interrupted by the sound of a note that sounded like a guitar turned from max sound to max sound plus one. "Nice is that the full song or was that a warm up Luna?"

Luna then stared at his 15-year-old brother and blushed. "What is wrong Luna?" Lincoln asked her.

"You have no shirt on" she replied.

"Well it's not like you never saw me before. What i have heard from the other sisters is that you were the one who always looked after me as a baby" He looked at his sister who was currently daydreaming. "What? How come I never noticed he was this good looking. Was it because his shirt covered his body type?" Luna thought to herself quietly. "LUNA" lincoln yelled causing Luna to snap out of a daydream

"What bro?" Luna asked.

"Well I need to change into my school clothes so can you please leave my bedroom?" Lincoln asked her politely.

"Oh ok", Luna said, then left Lincoln's room.

"Well that was odd,even for me"

As Lincoln took off his clothes and changed he had a feeling that gave him a chill down his spine. The same chill he got from Luna watching. Then checked before he made a guess of who it was in his room and saw that, this time, it really was Lucy who was currently sitting on the end of his bed. "Hey Lucy do you need another rhyme for one of your poems?" Lincoln asked her.

"No i'm depressed about something happy, or was happy but then turned sad" Lucy said in a confusing way

"Well what is it you're sad about then?" Lincoln asked Lucy

"I don't want to talk about it. I only came to tell you i am going to skip school today" Lucy said.

"Well if you're going to skip school today then why did you tell me. If someone asks me where you are at school I'm am going to have to tell them the truth" Lincoln said in a silent but serious voice.

"That's because I want you to skip school with me" Lucy whispered into Lincoln's ear.

"No no no I'm going to school, why on earth would you think of skipping school" Lincoln asked.

"Please i will make it up to you" Lucy said giving a smile. How could he resist the smile of a girl that rarely ever smiled?

"Okay fine then, but what happens if Mom and Dad see us?" Lincoln added.

"Don't worry i have a pl-" Lucy was interrupted by three knocks on the door.

"Who is there", Lincoln asked.

"The only one listening", the voice outside his door said.

"Creak!" the door slowly creaked opened and a puppet went flying across the room. "You're not the only one who's going to skip school today" Luan said while stepping into his room.

"Okay fine but you better not tell bad jokes while we are at the club", Lucy said angry.

"What club, now i'm worried so you guys better speak up" Lincoln said, demanding an answer with concern

"Well we were planning this for quite some time and we wanted you to say yes for old time sake" Luan whined to his only brother.

"Well I already said yes the first time so how is this going to work" Lincoln agreed not knowing what the real plans were.

(FLASHBACK one week ago)

The two girls were in the living room sitting on the couch they both heard footsteps coming down."Hey guys who want go to the arcade with me" The voice said.

"Me" both girls said. Lincoln was surprised that that answer came out of both girls mouth.

"Well, who would like to go as my girlfriend," Lincoln said in a joking voice.

"ME" Luan Yelled in high-pitched voice. Lincoln chuckled and as he was about to say something thinking that this was a joke. Luan got up and went up to his face and kissed his cheek. Lincoln blushed as he felt that this kiss felt was different than any other kiss that he received by anyone.

"I'm only joking, jeez, but maybe some other day okay Luan," Lincoln said trying to calm himself from getting the feeling that he should kiss her back.

"You promise me?" Luan asked.

"Yes but I'm going with Clyde soon later".Lincoln shut the door and left.

"That was a kiss of love", Lucy said standing behind Luan.

"Yeah, so what it's not weird to have sibling love"Luan replied.

"Oh that was more than sibling love, I could feel it from looking at it" Lucy pointed out.

Luan walked up to her room and told Lucy to follow. She then got on her knees in her bedroom and started to cry.

"I know how you feel Luan,you're not the only one who loves him more than a brother" Lucy said with empathy

"Why did he have to be our brother. It's not like i haven't tried to look for someone just like him" Luan cried silently.

Lucy started to cry. "Same here, he-he's real-"sob"-realy the one-one for me". They both cried for about 30 seconds until Luan came up with an idea.

"Wait what if he loves us like the way we love him" Luan explained to Lucy.

"Maybe but there is one problem," Lucy said.

"What could that be?" Luan asked.

"What if he only loves one of us"

Both girls looked at each other and stared into each other's eyes."We'll have to find out by testing him then"Luan she started to form a plan and told Lucy

(Present day)

"The plan is that we all pretend we walk to school and then not go to school, simple" Luan explained.

"Okay that's easy but we have to convince Lori not to drive us" Lincoln added.

"I got that covered" Lucy said.

"Okay but only this once" Lincoln stated and both girls three went downstairs and had breakfast at the dinner table. Then silent till heavy footsteps started to come from upstairs.

"Hello," Lynn said, walking down.

"Hello" The three back replied.

"Lincoln just so i can dibs first, can you help me practice for my soccer game tonight?" Lynn asked.

"YOUR GAME IS TONIGHT!?" Lincoln yelled.

"No it's tomorrow but i could use a warm up for my game tomorrow" Lynn corrected.

"Okay but i have to get ready to walk to school so later" Lincoln got up and so did the other two sisters.

They walked out the door and Lincoln asked "Does Lori know about us walking to school" Both girls looked at each other and said "Yes". They all walked for Thirty seconds silently until Luan and Lucy broke the silence. "So what do you want to do today" Luan asked.

"ME I thought we were going to a club that you guys were going to perform at with your-"HONK". Lincoln was interrupted.

"Yo Lucy you coming," the man in the car said.

"Wait,that was this Friday?" Lucy replied to the man.

"Yes now come on or we're going to be late" Lucy did what the man told him and walked up to the car.

"Lucy, wait, what are you doing," Lincoln asked her. "Yeah what are you doing Lucy this was not part of the plan," Luan thought to herself.

"I'm so sorry Lincoln this is very important, please don't be mad it's not that i would choose something over you but i'm doing this for you" Lucy said before getting in the car and leaving.

"Well i guess it's just me and you Lincoln," Luan said happily.

"What could she be doing that's for me?" Lincoln asked Luan.

"I don't know but we are still doing this Lincoln, Okay?" Luan said.

"Okay Luan we will" Luan was happy at Lincoln's choice and walked to the park silent.

"What are we doing here Luan?" Lincoln ask making Luan smirk.

"To talk silly" Luan then pulled out a piece of paper with the word DIRTY JOKES on it.

"Lets sit over there under the tree," Luan said pointing to the tree.

"Okay but what's that in your hand Luan," Lincoln said trying to lean over to see what it says.

"Nothing now let's sit" Both walked up to the Bench and sat down.

"So want to hear some jokes" Luan asked

"why else would i be here, i love your jokes" Lincoln said making Luan blush.

Then Luan snapped out of it "Just my jokes, That's all you love about me!?" Luan started to get angry.

"No not just that, I love the way you are,you never give up even after a bad show, And I don't ever want you change because if I had a girlfriend like you it would be a dream" Lincoln said. Then, realizing what he said, he tried to cover up what he said.

Luan blushed and started to think that she might have a chance. "So you ready to hear my jokes?" Luan trying to change the conversation.

"Yea, i'm ready," Lincoln said.

"Wait how about we play a game, if you laugh at a joke you owe me a favor for each laugh" She explained.

"Okay but if i don't you have to do me a favor understand" the two of them nodded in agreement. "Okay here I go. Number 1: What did someone see when the Pillsbury dough-boy bent down" Luan asked "buns"Lincoln guessed."nope, DONUTS" Lincoln laughed.

"Joke number 2: What did the girl say to the boy when she saw his garbage?"

"Your trash?" he asked

"Nope, I saw your JUNK" Lincoln laughed harder.

"Joke number 3: What do you call a one ball sack?"

"I don't know and that makes no sense" Lincoln said still laughing a bit " A Uni-cock" making Lincoln laugh even more.

"Okay ok, you can stop, i don't want to lose anymore." Lincoln said, still laughing a bit, as he got up.

"Lincoln what are you doing?" Luan asked curiously.

"What i'm doing, Don't you mean what we are doing together?" Lincoln corrected, making Luan blush.

"Okay so what are we doing?" Luan asked him.

"First close your eyes" Lincoln said.

She did as Lincoln asked and held hands with him. She walked and walked till she was told to open her she opened her eye's she saw a small little secluded place. On front of it was a waterfall that had a 15 feet drop "Wow this is amazing when did you find this place" Luan was amazed.

"I found it a few year's ago and wanted to show someone special."

Lincoln answered "You probably showed Ronnie Anne already right?" Luan sadly assumed. "No I told you I wanted to show someone special."

Luan blushed even harder from what he had said and knew she had to go for a kiss. She lean in towards Lincoln and as Lincoln was not paying attention she pressed her lips against Lincoln's.

And that's the end of this chapter, sorry if it was too short, just give the word, and I'll update immediately by adding chapter 2. As always, R&R, and leave suggestions, requests, or asks for me. Until next time, I gotta go fast!


	2. The game of love

Hey there guys, it's skylandsonic comin at you with a new chapter of my adopted story, Living to Love in the Loud House.

He stood still having mixed feelings of what was happening, right before his very eyes, he saw his OWN his sister kissing him with intense loving own, way too lovey dovey for a brother and his sister, but he didn't dare push away from her, in fear that he might hurt his tender loving sister, as she looked like this was best kiss of her life. The feeling of her braces felt amazing on his tongue as she started to play thumb wrestle, with their tongues! It was made better due to the fact that her braces enhanced the experience, but soon the fun was over. "Okay, ok, I think that's enough for now!" the 15 year old said slowly pushing Luan away.  
"Aww but it was just starting to get good" Luan complained  
He couldn't blame her, it was almost like kissing Ronnie, but what was Lincoln supposed to tell her? He knew this has got to be one of the most craziest things that did to him to him in his entire life, even crazier than when she pranked them at an old hotel years back! What if someone saw them kiss like that and knew they were related? Lincoln took a quick look to make sure that no one was there to see them. Luckily, there weren't. "Don't worry Linky, there's no one around for a mile, so let's make this next kiss count!" Luan said as she started to lean towards Lincoln to kiss him again, this time, more passionately.  
"Wait a moment, let's just stop and think, we need to get some time to talk about what happened just now, I mean is this good or bad? In my opinion, I think this is bad because we're brother and sister and if anyone we know finds out ..." Lincoln said, before Luan interrupted him with a kiss  
"Jeez, chill out man. You're starting to get worked up too much over this." Luan said, trying to make light of this.  
"Do you know how much of a deal this is?! We could go to jail for committing incest!" Lincoln whispered loudly  
"Well then,you should learn to hold onto your horses, Pecos Bill!" Luan laughed for a minute, then she stopped when she saw him glaring at her.

"Okay, fine. I understand, but I still love you." Luan said and waited for his response.  
"I love you too, but only like I'm supposed to. Look, can't we just we talk about this later because today is a stressful day for me" Lincoln said  
"Not until you promise me that we have next monday!" Luan demanded  
"Okay, fine. I guess we got a date, but seriously. What are we going to do about this, because we can't just pretend it never happened. I think we need to just take this secret to our graves and go where we can truly be alone."Just as he finished, he had an idea of a place where they can be alone. Lincoln looked at Luan and said "I know where we can go, but you have to close your eyes again."

Luan did as she was told and was pulled over to a mysterious destination. About five minutes had passed when Lincoln said "Watch your step Luan, we are heading up a flight of stairs."

She did as she was told , in a few minutes she heard a door open, and was instructed to open her eyes. When she opened them, she found herself inside a private room with one couch and a small tv. "Let's chill here till school ends" Lincoln said, then headed to the corner and grabbed a soda can from a mini-fridge and threw it to her.  
"This place is kind of dirty but I bet we could make it dirtier~" Luan said with a dirty wink.  
"No, we should just sit here and watch T.V till the end of school." Lincoln said and sat down  
"Hey come on! You still owe me 3 favors, and I'm using the second one!" Luan said  
"What?! We were already making out like 10 minutes ago and it feels weird, creepy and maybe illegal, not to mention we are only in high school!"  
"Well you're about to be 16 in less the a week and you did not put all your effort into kissing me now did you, and I rest my case, now come on!" Luan trying to convince the almost 16 year old.  
"No way!" Lincoln said with a frown.  
"Please~!?" She gave lincoln puppy eyes.  
"Oh fine, but your taking the pill" Lincoln finished and started to undress.  
"No I'm not, I want your child and I'll do whatever it takes to have it as soon as possible!" She protested.  
"Okay fine." Lincoln said as he was finally naked, and started to undress Luan.  
Once both of them were undressed, Luan was the first to advance on him as she kissed Lincoln even more passionately than last time, and for once, Lincoln kissed back feeling a spark in his heart that he hadn't felt since he confessed to Ronnie Anne. After a good while, they separated to find out that Lincoln's cock and Luan's pussy were twitching with excitement to be together, so Luan asked "Ready for our first time, baby~?"

Very shy and very nervous about doing it, Lincoln nodded very fast and penetrated inside her, causing her to moan loudly in ecstasy as he thrusted inside her. He made sure to go slow and gently inside her so she felt nothing but pleasure while they committed this sexual act. The tension built up slowly in his dick as he switched between groping her boobs, and her ass while he kissed and licked her neck. Luan felt so much pleasure, she squirted onto his dick as she moaned out Lincoln's name as loud as she could while she held onto his shoulders tightly. As Lincoln squirted out some precum, Luan gasp at the feeling and, knowing what would come next, she whispered into his ear "Cum inside me Linky, let it all out~"

As soon as she said that, he came a big stream inside her and they screamed each others name and fell asleep. Then, a few hours later, they were woken up by Lincoln's phone, and when he picked it up, a voice said "Hey! Where have you been, you're late!?"  
"Oh shit!" Lincoln said and quickly got up, while waking up Luan.

In a sleepy tone, she asked him "What are you…?"

"I'm sorry, but I need to go help Lynn, she's got a game tomorrow and she needs my help to practice!"

Luan yawned and got up with a smile and said "It's OK, I just need one last kiss from you."  
Lincoln then gave Luan a kiss and exited the building, leaving Luan as she was extremely happy, as she knew that she'd be pregnant with her brother's child, and she started to think about names for the child.

Later, Lincoln made it to the park to see an angry, but also happy Lynn. As he walked up to her, he asked "Hey there Lynn, sorry I'm late, so who are you facing tomorrow?"  
"Um, actually I've got a confession to make, I lied to you. I actually have the game tonight, I wanted you to see the game and this the only way how" Lynn said giving a sheepish smile.  
"Why, you're amazing at sports, why do you need me to see this game, are they a good team or something?" Lincoln said making Lynn blush redder than the shiniest ruby  
"N-No I just, I-I mean we need someone on the side cheering for me and I thought about you" Lynn said then hung her head in shame, almost as if she was about to cry  
Lincoln thought to himself for a second remembered about the time he went to her baseball game. Then Lynn's team lost so she had placed the blame on him for having bad luck. Despite the fact that he was completely isolated from her, he had to admit, that was the first time he felt close to her "I still remember that time when you and the rest of our family locked me out the house. Y'know, I never told you this, but I think that was the first time I felt close to you Lynn..." Lincoln stopped talking after he looked at her sister's face as it was bright red with embarrassment and crying.  
"Sorry i did not mean to get into that" Lincoln apologized sincerely to her, but she was laughing  
"Shut up, you dork. God, could you have said anything more cheesy than that? God, I really was obsessed with winning back than, that when I lost that one board game, I was so obsessed with winning that I forgot about the most important thing. Family."

Then Lincoln told her with a smile "Hey you are the most athletic person I know, and you are going to win because I will use all my energy to cheer, so if you promise to do your best , than I promise to do my best"  
"Thanks but I doubt I'll get a goal in just thinking about screwing with you in bed" Lynn muttered under her breath  
"What was that?"Lincoln asked  
"Nothing" Lynn said even more embarrassed  
They walked the rest of the way to the field where the soccer game was happening. When they get there, they were quickly greeted by all her team all ran up to them and started to whisper to her loudly  
"So is that the guy you're in love with?" A tall girl with blonde hair asked her.  
"Quiet, he'll hear us!" Lynn whispered back and sounded angry  
"Um, I'll will just go sit on the side Lynn" Lincoln said, then went to the bleachers and notice that there was an empty spot. Then he sat down at the spot and started to play with his Ace Savvy card game with he had brought with him and, occasionally, responded to texts from his other sisters. It had been five minutes and Lincoln did not notice the game began until he heard a loud whistle that signifies the start of the match . The two captains came up to the middle of the field, Lynn and some other girl he didn't know the name of. Then the referee flipped a coin and it was Lynn's team who won the flip, judging from the poker face Lynn had made. The whistle blew again and the match started. Lynn was passed the ball first and Lincoln started cheering for her with all his energy making her blush, but she didn't have any time to blush so she ran passed the first midfielder then she threw a fake pass to the first and second defence. Then she threw the ball and it hit the tip of the goalies glove and it hit the corner of the bar and went in the goal, all of her forward players went beside her hugged her, giving her praise as she was on her knees thinking. 'This has to be a dream,I just scored on front of him' She thought. Then she went back to her position and looked at Lincoln who was giving her a thumbs up. Then the whistle blew again. She stood there and thought and Lincoln until the coach shouted at her, and she looked down to see she had the ball. She looked up again to see a girl from the opposing team running to get the ball. She repeated what she did last and successfully made the goal, but she had no time to congratulate herself so she just kicked it into the goal. Seeing this, Lincoln encouraged her even more making blush with pride. She went back to her position and told herself "Okay one more goal, it's all he asked for, you can do this,for the love of your wife."

As she told herself this, the other side was telling everyone to switch positions. The game started and she was not given the ball, instead defence had it and they kicked the ball out towards the middle of the field. But, lo and behold, she still went for it and when she just barely had it in her grasp, the girl from before kicked out out of her view behind her. Luckily, her teammates were behind the girl and and and grabbed it from the girl and passed it to Lynn. She then kicked the ball towards the net and scored a goal, she of course was happy and ran towards Lincoln and as Lincoln saw her coming he let his arms out for a hug. But then as she came face close she kissed him on the lips and, although it had lasted 3 seconds, she couldn't be happier. He was left with the taste of strawberry on his lips and the sudden thought of Luan, but crazier. She then quickly ran to her spot, hoping this happy feeling would continue. But it quickly turned to horror as the game started and the same girl, yet again from the other team ran up to Lynn and kicked her, then when Lynn gave her a knee to the groin, she punched Lynn making her fall to the ground in excruciating pain and embarrassment


End file.
